


Just like volleyball

by Saku015



Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Nervous Bokuto Koutarou, Nervousness, Spiker-Setter Week 2020, Supportive Akaashi Keiji, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Day 1: Struggle.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912813
Kudos: 25
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	Just like volleyball

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Struggle.

Akaashi was poring over his history book when his phone pinged beside him. He let out a long sigh, contemplating ignoring it for the sake of his precious study time, but after the third ping he gave up. He leaned back on his chair and unlocked his phone. As it was expected, there were three desperate messages from his captain.

**Bokuto-san:** _I cannot do this anymore, Akaaassshhii!_

**Bokuto-san:** _Please, save me!_

**Bokuto-san:** _AKAASHHHEEE!!!!_

Keiji sighed, typing a quick answer about the importance of preparing for his re-take maths exam. After that, he put the phone back down, but not only three minutes later, it started to ring. Akaashi ran his fingers through his hair, wanting to ignore it for a moment, but then he picked it up.

”Good evening, Bokuto-san,” he greeted politely, hearing the quick breathing from the other end of the line.

”Akaashi, I need you!” Bokuto said, desperately. ”I cannot do this on my own!”

”You’re exaggerating it, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said calmly, hoping he could help with the other’s nervousness. ”We’ve talked about that part of the material countless times and last time all of your results were correct.”

”But now my mind is blank and I cannot do anything!” Bokuto complained and Akaashi could see him flopping down on his bed. ”There are knots in my stomach and have no idea what to do about it!”

The re-take exam was on next week, so this kind of behavior was expectable – Akaashi just hoped they could avoid it with many-many hours of studying non-stop. He sighed, trying to get his thoughts together.

”Being nervous is totally normal, Bokuto-san,” he started and the older let out a noise, indicating that he was listening, ”but with the amount of time you spent with studying, I don’t think there should be any problems with you doing those examples.”

”But my stomach is still in knots!” Bokuto whined and Akaashi rubbed the space between his eyebrows.

"Think about it like you do to a volleyball match, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi started once again and could see Bokuto perking up. ”Before every match, you train hours on end, which leads our team to victory.”

”So… maths exam is like a volleyball match,” Bokuto mused and Akaashi nodded, despite knowing the other couldn’t see. Bokuto gasped excitedly and Akaashi leaned forward in anticipation. ”What do you think, would they let me write it on the court, Akaashi?”


End file.
